Forgot
by D-Chan4
Summary: Inspirated by a picture and an icon I wrote this. Possible chapter story or one-shot. Not sure yet. DXH


**Forgot  
**Harry Potter Fandom  
By : D-Chan  
Rated : R

Inspiration from Image & Icon   


Hermione bit her lip. Unsure if she should be seeing what she was. Actually it had all been a mistake when she had, by some godly intervention, FORGOT her potion book. It was an outrage. How could she have forgotten a textbook off all things? But that is straying off the subject. She was walking down the hall trying to get where she needed to be in time with the sound of shuffling caught her attention.  
She slowed her pace down and tried to slip by. I mean come on would you want to get caught in the hallways after class had begun looking for you book? But again, that's not important it was who was doing the scuffling that made this whole thing worth telling. Harry J. Potter was dancing per say in a nook in the wall. His feet stumbled back and forth. Now why all of this seemed like dancing was simple. Draco was the only thing holding Harry up.   
Hermione stayed quiet walking the scene unfold. Harry's body no longer able to stand up on it own as if Quidditch had worn the muscles away. Harry's gangly arms pawing softly against Draco's back almost as if Draco were killing him and Harry could not get a proper hold to stop him. But was saved at last when Draco shoved him up against the castle wall. Harry's body thump and groan were heard sending shivers down Hermione's spine.   
She saw that Harry's arm finally clung onto Draco's Quidditch robes. Yes, their excuse for being late could be slow practice. She saw Draco support both of them with one strong hand angled against the wall. The other was wandering somewhere behind Harry. Hermione didn't know where that arm was until Draco's entire body moved. He pushed off the wall drawing the most delicious grunt from Harry was Draco lifted him with his one arm. Hand firmly attached to the butt of course. She almost gasped at the sight of Harry's limber legs wrapping around Draco's waist.   
Of course through all this Hermione's eye went from one spot to another. Yet, they always returned to the connected lips of the boy's. Or rather the semi-connected lips. Draco and Harry display their most elegant grace and movements when the kissed. Nothing slow, sweet, and soft. They weren't trying to suck face either. They were smooth in their actions. One tongue slight out just as the other attempted to enter. Draco would tilt his head one way to make sure he wouldn't bump noses with Harry and ruin the moment.   
Hermione caught the sound of the semi-hushed panting. The sounds started to grow. She watched as Harry stopped kissing Draco and clung to him while also trying to remove his Quidditch robe. "Draco... please hurry." Came a husky whine. Hermione gulped when she saw Draco removed of his Quidditch robes. Somehow they had managed to move Draco's pant to hang around his knees. 'They have done this before.' She thought.  
She watched in shock as Draco heft Harry up again like a child putting his pant down exposing his bare bottom. She watched in disbelieve as one fine gold ringed hand plunged into Harry's puckered hole. Hermione felt embarrassed that she didn't know this sort of thing and yet she knew complex potions. She watched in awe as Harry forced his body to relax and Draco's fingers slid in and out much easier.  
She was also taken by surprise the way Harry enjoyed it and only begged for more. She turned a dangerous dark shade of red when Harry started to beg to "let him have it." She almost let out a sigh of relief when Draco said no.   
Of course this mortifying moment was not spared her when Draco muttered a few choice words. She also shouted obscenities about how you didn't use lubrication spells that way, but she contained herself. She found the sight of Draco sliding his engorged cock into Harry too much and made a squeak as she dashed off. Of course she was almost certain they didn't hear her because Harry's husky voice broken into wild octaves shouting something along the line of, "Oh God Draco!"  
Ten unfortunate minutes later she was back in class and Draco and Harry were already present. After docking fifty points from Gryffindor, Snape continued on with his lesson and Herimone did her best not to even look at her partner. But eventually Harry and Ron started to argue.  
"Look at him he's making eyes are Hermione," Ron would hiss.  
"No I don't think so," Harry would growl back.   
Hermione looked up at Draco and caught him through a saucy mock kiss at her. She gasped when Harry came up behind her with a whisper, "Next time we won't let you get away."  
  
~fin


End file.
